phillipabatzfandomcom-20200214-history
Greatness Awaits You
Greatness Awaits Who are you not to be great? You, with the imagination of a brilliant child and the powers of an ancient god. Who are you to be ordinary? You, who can “rescind” life, or raise the dead… Who are you to be afraid? You, who can serve as judge and jury while hoarding infinite lives. Who are you to be a slave to the past? You who can travel time like the oceans and rewrite history with a single word. Who are you to be anonymous? You, whose name should be spoken in reverent tones or in terrified whispers. Who are you to deny greatness? If you would deny it to yourself, you would deny it to the entire world. And we will not be denied. - See more at: http://dontheideaguy.com/greatness-awaits/#sthash.jl0Y2pen.dpuf Transcript of ad copy from the "Greatness Awaits" video, Sony Corporation My own PAB contributions to the public discussion of the concept: Greatness Awaits You Who are you to feel powerless? You, who are the master of your own Phenomenal World, the one place in all of existence where anyone can truly feel at home. Who are you to feel helpless? You, whom every hero and villain of fact and imagination serves willingly, and with joy in their hearts. Who are you to feel unimportant? You, who will have greatness in your own two hands in every situation you encounter, not just for a moment, but for all of time. Who are you to feel empty? You, who can define and affirm greatness in anyone; first and foremost, in yourself. Who are you to feel confusion? You, for whom every system of thought, magical, mundane, or other-worldly, is no farther from your complete understanding than your fingertips. Who are you to feel out-of-touch? You, for whom any event you choose, is yours to walk through its midst, fully aloof, fully engaged, or anywhere in between? Who are you to feel lost? You, who are the very archetype of what it means to be found. Who are you to doubt? You, who give comfort to those who suffer, encouragement to those who struggle, and hope to all -- even those who believe that for them, there is no path to redemption. Who are you to be without a voice? You, whose eloquence can move the mountains to the seas, strong men to tears, entire armies to victory, and whole peoples to peace. Who are you? You ARE Greatness. Greatness awaits you. Greatness Denied Consciousness Explained Consciousness Explained is a 1991 book by the American philosopher Daniel Dennett which offers an account of how consciousness arises from interaction of physical and cognitive processes in the brain. Tabula rasa Tabula rasa, meaning blank slate in Latin, is the epistemological theory that individuals are born without built-in mental content and that their knowledge comes from experience and perception. Generally, proponents of the tabula rasa thesis favour the "nurture" side of the nature versus nurture debate, when it comes to aspects of one's personality, social and emotional behaviour, and intelligence. Greatness Affirmed Greatness is innate. Greatness is a choice. Greatness is your legacy, provided to you as your birthright. You are the product of the emergence and evolution of Life itself. Sentience is a form of wealth, held in trust by each individual, to do with as they will. We have not come to this point by having all our eggs in one basket, marching to one monotonous drumbeat, dancing to one tune. There are no experts in Existing, no doctorates in Survival, and no grades in Happiness or Fulfillment. The Phenomenal World of your experience is not to be denied to you simply because it cannot be measured by instruments, regulated by a single institution, hoarded by a single miser, or sold to the rest of Humanity as a product. Your mind is your own; your world-view is for others to indulge, consider, or influence, but it remains yours, no matter what efforts others may bring to bear. Your greatness is your legacy to others. Greatness awaits you. Gene Genius; Wired Magazine; Zhao Category:Greatness Awaits You Category:Posthumanism